theres_more_to_our_world_than_we_knowfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Stevens
Rose Stevens is an original character for the series that lives in the Real World. She was originally chosen to Pit Icarus to fight against the Subspace. After defeating Tabuu, she was given the power of Sagittarius and became Cure Sagittarius. Personality Rose is, by default, a happy person. She loves to have fun (especially when playing video games) with anyone and everyone. She also loves her family - including her adopted brother - and all of her friends. Rose is and has been a courageous person, taking on any pain that she needs in order to be able to do something she wants. She braved the pain of AMP surgery to be able to walk and be able to use two hands again. Rose can also get extremely angry, especially when someone threatens or hurts her family (especially the younger ones). She has been known to pull stunts on people in the past (such as Popo and Nana) or straight up beat them up (as in the case with Eggman). Biography The Accident Rose's limbs were crushed underneath some steel beams. Thanks to her grandfather, she would then be outfitted with AMPs. Interlude 1 Rose became friends with Sarah and Shelby in kindergarten. A year later, they formed the Super Smash Sisters (later Buddies) Club, making Sarah the leader. Over a five year period, Brach, Tommy, Len, Amy, Ariel, Kelly, and Tasha would join. At some point, she and Len would accidentally reveal to Shelby and Kelly that two of their limbs were artificial. TimeStream Pretty Cure Rose met Halona and became a friendly acquaintance with her. After Shelby revealed she had to move away, Rose would win the vote, causing Kelly to quit in anger. Ariel, Amy, Tasha joined her and the club was disbanded shortly afterwards. As Shelby is leaving town, she, Len, Tommy, and Brach are holding a sign they made over a bridge to say good bye to her. A semi then takes it. Interlude 2 Six months prior to the start of The Subspace Emissary Continued, Rose managed to dodge a trap set by Kaitlin, Kelly, Amy, Tasha, and Ariel by slipping on some water. The Subspace Emissary Continued Rose is part of the original group that gets called by Master Hand to help the Smashers defeat Tabuu. She goes to Sky World and recruits Pit before assisting many of the others to recruit the other Smashers. During the final battle with Tabuu, she deals the final blow by exploding Tabuu with a Wii Remote. Interlude 3 After Pit left to go back to Sky World, Rose stayed and continued her education. She stayed at home with Axl when Sam left for Germany and Len took a trip to Japan. Pretty Cure Zodiac During her run, Rose finds Comet and Luna on the ground. She picks them up and takes them back to her house. When she brings them into town the next day, she finds out that she is Cure Sagittarius. She fights against the Kuroihoshi alongside Cure Aries. Relationships Pit Icarus Rose was originally chosen to Pit and was given a copy of his powers so that she could fight. They become good friends and eventually, after a prank gone wrong, start dating each other. While they are still boyfriend-girlfriend, Pit has to aide his goddess and is unable to see Rose as often. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Powers and Abilities Multilingual Rose can speak both English and Japanese. English appears to be her default language. Increased Perception Due to having been to different worlds through the use of Hand Magic, she has the ability to see what other people cannot. For example, Gabriella keeps an illusion on her wings to keep them hidden from people, but she is still able to see them. Supreme Aiming Because of the Sagittarius powers, when she is not transformed, she never misses what she is aiming at. Augmented Abilities As Cure Sagittarius, she has superhuman strength, strong enough to stagger a giant Kuroihoshi. She can also jump higher and has superhuman agility and durability. Telekinesis While she is using Silver's powers, she has telekinesis. She is able to lift several tons. Flight While using Pit's powers, she has the ability the ability to fly on her wings. When using Silver's powers, she can fly using telekinesis. Equipment The Bloody Nose Dress Thanks to Crazy Hand, Rose owns a white dress that makes males' noses bleed profusely if the following conditions are met: * They are not related to her/ see her as something more than a sister. * They are around 14 or older. * They are not an angel or something holy. Purse of Everything She used to carry around a purse given to her by the Hand family. She could literally reach inside of it and pull out anything. She has since returned it. Brawl Compact The first tattoo she was originally given turned into this. It allows her to turn into a female version of Pit with all of his powers and equipment. Special Grail The second tattoo she was given turned into this. It allows her to turn into a female, human version of Silver with all of his powers. However, she can only maintain this transformation for no more than 10 minutes. Sagittarius Keys With the keys, Rose is able to transform into Cure Sagittarius. Augmented Mechanical Prostates Rose used to use AMPs for her left arm and right leg. However, at the end of the Subspace Emissary Continued, due to an alchemic reaction, she regained her limbs. While there is still some metal in her body, she no longer needs the use of AMPs. Pit's Weaponry When transformed as Pit, she has all of the weapons Pit has. Color Cloth The red cloth on Sagittarius's arm is used to pull in the surrounding colors. She uses it to perform the Sagittarius Burst. Along with the Sagittarius Bow, she can use the Pretty Cure Rainbow Arrow. Sagittarius Bow Sagittarius Bow has two forms. She can split the bow in two to use them as dual short swords. When she uses the bow form, she can use the Pretty Cure Rainbow Arrow '''with it and the Color Cloth. '''Zodiac Badge/ Sagittarius Colors Cure Sagittarius has a Zodiac Badge that is made from the Sagittarius Colors. When used alone, it forms the Sagittarius Bow. When used in tangent with 11 others, it forms the Zodiac Ring. Trivia * One of Rose's hobbies is collecting black mail of people she knows. She would then use the black mail to have people help her with pranks if they were unwilling. * She is the first person out of everyone at Smash Mansion to get their Smasher's powers. She is also the first one to have two transformations. * Out of the current generation of Pretty Cure, she was second after Galaxy. Quotes * "Pretty Cure, Zodiac, Star Power!" - whenever she transforms into Cure Sagittarius * "The archer, dancing with all of the colors! Cure Sagittarius!" - said whenever she transforms into Cure Sagittarius Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Zodiac Category:Stevens Category:Elric Category:Characters Category:Subspace Emissary Continued